


Can't Say No

by rubberglue



Series: A Different World [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin disciplines the kids. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [longjackets](http://longjackets.tumblr.com) after our (apparently) super secret rewatch of Goblin's Gold and subsequent discussion of what kind of father Merlin would be.

Giggles and soft voices wafted through the door and Gwen paused to smile. With the tournament about to begin, work at the smithy was picking up pace and she found herself returning home later and later. Slowly, she pushed open the door, not wanting to disrupt the scene within. As she peered in, she saw Rose, her dark curls crushed against her father’s chest as she lay cuddled in his arms. At his feet sat William, thumb in his mouth as usual, his large eyes staring as Merlin narrated one of his many stories to them, the dimple in his cheek showing as he smiled at something silly Merlin said.

“Hey,” she whispered as she stepped in.

“Hey you.” Merlin smiled up at her and her heart jumped slightly at the love in his eyes. “Busy day?”

William pushed himself off the floor and toddled over to her, wrapping his arms around her legs. Absently, she picked him up and pressed a kiss against his cheek, inhaling his smell.

Smoke.

She smelled smoke.

“Merlin. What did you and the children do today?”

Rose, who had been dozing off, scrambled off her father’s lap and grinned at Gwen. “We went -”

“Rose darling. What did we agree on?” His ears were red Gwen noticed and she narrowed her eyes as she watched him grab Rose and hush her.

“Merlin.”

+

“No.”

“Please Dad? Please?” Rose looked up at him pleadingly. Holding the hand of her younger brother, she smiled and widened her eyes. “We were good today! I looked after William and we didn’t disturb you when you were in the room.”

“No. Your mother said -”

“Please, please, please, please?” Rose took a breath, opened her mouth, all ready to continue her string of please.

“Pease, pease -” William decided to join her although unlike his sister who looked like she was on the verge of tears, he was smiling gummily at Merlin. “Pease -”

“Look, how about I make some smoke dragons for you?”

Rose’s lips trembled. “No. I want to ride Aithusa! William wants to too!” And she yanked at William’s hand as if to make her point.

He just giggled some more. “Aithusa! Aithusa!”

“Dancing plants?” Merlin knew he was begging. “Rainbows?”

Rose unleashed her final weapon. Tears welled in her eyes and she scrubbed them away with her small fists. “I was a good girl. I want to ride Aithusa.”

“Aithusa! Aithusa!” William fell onto his bottom since his sister no longer held him up. “Pease!”

+

Aithusa swept into the air quickly and both Rose and William screamed with excitement. Their faces were red from the wind, their curls in a mess but they couldn’t care less. Merlin’s apprehensiveness slowly melted away as he watched the glee on his children’s faces. Nothing, not even mastering a particularly difficult spell, compared to seeing Rose and William happy.

If no one said anything, maybe Gwen would never know.

“Remember, this is our secret ok?”

Rose nodded happily. Then she lifted her hands from the leash. Quickly, Merlin grabbed her. “Hold on to Aithusa, Rose!” He sighed inwardly. Neither he nor Gwen were so reckless but for some reason Rose seemed to love plunging headlong into danger. He tightened his hold on both of them.

“Fire! Blow fire!” Obediently Aithusa roared and let out a breath of fire. His children screamed some more.

+

After the excitement of the afternoon, it was quite easy to get Rose and William to bed. Gwen took one last look at her babies before she finally turned to her husband.

“Some wine perhaps? How was your day?”

“Don’t try to avoid the subject, Merlin.” Accepting the goblet he held out, she settled on the kitchen bench and waited.

As expected, Merlin confessed quickly, admitting he let the children ride Aithusa. “I was there and you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to them.”

“Dragons aren’t pets! They will always be wild at heart.”

“I am a Dragonlord you know -”

“Merlin. They’re little kids. It’s not safe for them.”

“I know,” mumbled Merlin. “I’m sorry. I just - Rose was a good girl today.” Slowly, carefully, he eased closer to her on the bench and slipped an arm around her shoulder.

“I’m angry with you Merlin.” She moved slightly away from him but not too much.

He wrapped a curl around his fingers. “I’m really sorry Gwen.” His breath tickled her ear.

“Don’t think you can -” He pressed a kiss on her cheek, then another closer to her lips. Sighing, she moved her head slightly so he could press another kiss on her lips. His lips were soft as usual and she felt her stomach flutter as he deepened the kiss.

“I love you Gwen. And I’m sorry.” A mix of contriteness and affection in his eyes, he smiled slightly. “Forgive me?”

One look and she caved. Really, she was as bad as Merlin, Gwen thought as she leaned towards him, cupped his face and kissed him.


End file.
